something unexpected
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: WRESTLING FANDOM. /Randy heard a lot of rumours on Punk's sexuality, and really wants to test them out and see if they're true. What he doesn't realize is that deep down, he really kinda hopes they're true./ A sorta smutty, fluffy almost Randy Orton/CM Punk fic. REUPLOADED & POSSIBLY IN PROGRESS.


**TITLE:** something unexpected  
**AUTHOR:** Pepper  
**RATING:** M  
**PAIRING:** Randy Orton & CM Punk  
**WARNINGS:** Swearing, awkward Randall, kissing, bumpin and grindin yeaaah, mushy wandall, swearing wait i already said that, lame bullshit, kissing, kissingggg, sudden character change because i'm tired and fuck you, and lots of mistakes maybe etc  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** April 14th 2012 3:49-4:40 pm and 9:14-10:49 pm  
**SUMMARY:** Randy is in love. What the fuck.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** Wassup. Another Punk and Randy story because  
1) I can.  
2) This place needs moar Punk/Randall  
3) It's fun writing them.  
And... uh. Yeah. So i've been wanting to write Randall as some mushy, gooey little creature because of his love for Punk. Because it's adorable. And why wouldn't someone fall in love with Punkers, I mean come on dude come on.  
REUPLOADED

* * *

So.  
He had heard the rumours around the locker room about Punk's sexuality. And he wanted to test them. He heard some that he was gay, he doubted it. He heard more that he was as bi as his tattoos were many. That was more believable, and a perfect oppportunity for him to get back at Punk, and simply get at him all at the same time.

He was walking down hallways and  
(stalking and being crazy)  
trying to locate this Punk that had earned quite the reputation for being the most desired piece of ass in the back. Speaking of which, there he was.  
"Punk!" Randy shouted, watching as Punk tensed and turned around with an eyebrow raised.  
(uhm..)

Randy's mind went blank  
(fuck time out what was the plan again i ca't remember oh fuck hes right there in my face and im just staring no its just taking a few seconds)  
He saw Punk's brow raise higher, and his mouth quirked as if he was trying not to laugh.  
(oh fuck i am taking a long time fuck fuck fuck)  
"Fuck." Randy exhaled, and Punk's face fell into one of total amusement.

A short laugh. "What?"  
He spoke up out of reflex. "Fuck-"  
Punk snorted and in that same second, Randy almost choked. "OhuhImean huh?"

"You're acting really weird Randy." Punk said, pierced lips stretched into a smirk, brow still raised. He started walking forwards toward Randy. And Randy's voices were screaming  
(come on grab him fuck him you need to do this do it right now damnit)  
oh and how could he refuse?

He walked forward, tongue dragging manically across his bottom lip as the rest of his humanity was forgotten. Punk seemed much like a deer in headlights, frozen and silent for the first time in his life. Well, the life that Randy's been involved in. Randy stalked further forward, a grin stretching across his lips, his grey/blue eyes glinting dangerously. And before Punk could act, he was being grabbed by the collar of his hoodie and shirt, turned to the side, and shoved against a wall roughly. He cried out as Orton slotted their hips together and stole his oxygen, crowding him.

"Randy what the fuckareyou-" He was silenced by Randy thrusting his hips harshly into his, and his breath caught and turned into a whimper. "Randystopwhatthefuck.." Punk breathed, eyelids heavy and body set alight. He was finally able to lock eyes with Randy. And then, all of a sudden, Randy softened and took Punk's face in his hands, tilting his own head to almost

(almost thats not enough what happened to your resolve)  
kiss Punk over and over before gently pressing his lips into coveted pierced ones. And he could have sworn his heart was going to burst in his chest. His thumbs stroked against Punk's cheekbones, and he seemed to be rather shaken by how suddenly Orton's attitude had shifted. Punk licked along Randy's bottom lip, making the bigger man shiver, and the voices seemed to stop complaining at the sensation. Randy was thankful.

His head was nearly splitting from their protests and egging on. He broke the kiss to brush his lips over Punk's pulse, getting a wonderful reaction of a gasp and Punk's hands coming up to grip Orton's shoulders. "God.. Randy.. fuck.." Punk gasped as Randy moved his hips slowly against his, and his lips and tongue worshipped his neck. And then things started to click in Punk's head. Oh shit.

_This is a public hallway Randall_.  
"Randall stop stop we'll get caught-"  
"By who?" Randy questioned, still laying sucks and bites on his captive's neck.  
"Anyone with legs you psychotic rapist." Punk shot back, clever and witty in any situation.

Randy pulled back reluctantly, his hands slipping longingly over Punk's collarbone and his jaw.  
Shiver.  
"Will we continue..some other time.."  
"And hopefully some other place."  
"Good. I won't be as gentle next time."  
Punk scoffed.

"Neither will I."

* * *

holy fuck an unfinished second part appeared on the end of this before it's gone now sorry ugh /ugly sobbing


End file.
